No More Affairs
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare brings up something the circle had been darting around for quite some time. Fayana One-Shot.


**Notes: This is based on a prompt from Venus30, thank you for sending it in. In anyone has anymore please send them in :) I changed the prompt slightly so I hope it's still okay. Hope you enjoy.**

Diana shifted on the sofa, making herself more comfortable, as she considered the question. In all honestly she wasn't sure what the answer was. She always tried not not give it too much thought. It seemed to be unwritten rule, not to think about it. So now that she actually had to think about she wasn't sure.

"Come on, Diana. We're you ever in love before Adam?" Cassie asked again. Though the brunette still wasn't sure how to answer the question.

She hadn't, not technically. There hadn't been anyone before Adam. Had she been in love with anyone besides Adam though? That was a different a question, a much more complicated one. Again she could technically say no, because she wasn't sure she ever was in love with Adam, not truly. She liked him, and when he first asked her out she had been delighted. The first few dates with him were exciting and new, and they wanted to spend every moment together. Which is how Diana supposed all new relationships went, and slowly the excitement would become comfort and the feeling of safety. In Adam and Diana's relationship that happened quickly, they settled into an almost marriage like routine. Diana was happy though, since she figured every relationship was like that, and Adam was her best friend, who wouldn't be happy spending all their time with their best friend.

"No. I was not in love with anyone before Adam." Diana chose her words carefully. She spared a glance at Adam who was seated on the sofa next to her. They shared a weak smile with one another. They had broken up not long ago. While they were okay to be around each other they were still finding being friends a little awkward. Diana glanced back at the blonde who asked the question.

Cassie was seated was the opposite sofa with Jake, and she had a rather confused look on her face. Melissa and Faye were both seated on the floor, on one side of the table that was in between them all. Faye was currently pouring herself another drink, and trying to pour Melissa another without the girls knowledge.

"But I thought-" Cassie started. Melissa seemed to realise what she was going to say before anyone else, and cut her off.

"One question per person." Cassie pulled an unhappy face, crossing her arms. Melissa settled back into her previous position on her knees, and spotted Faye. She tugged the bottle out of her hands, ignoring the girls protests.

"You've had too much already, and I said I didn't want any." Melissa scolded but Faye took no notice. She was already chugging her drink. Melissa just looked sadly at the girl.

"Right my go then, right?" Jake spoke up.

He had been waiting patiently for his go since Faye answered Diana's truth 'how many people have you slept with?'. When the girl asked the question, Jake had a smug expression, having thought he already knew the answer. However he had been wrong, and wanted to find out what he had missed.

"Faye. Truth or Dare?"

The girl looked at him, shrugging her shoulders half heartedly, and taking another drink.

"Dare." She settled on. Jake frowned, before grinning again.

"Oh. Too scared to reveal more after the last truth. That's okay." Faye sent him a defiant look.

"I am not." She protested. "Fine. Truth."

Diana was watching the interaction looking a little worried. Faye had started drinking the moment they all arrived at her Grandfather's house. In fact Diana had a seeking suspicion the brunette had been drinking in the car on the way over anyway. Still the speed at which Faye was downing her drinks worried Diana. The pair weren't friend. Well not anymore. At some point they probably could have been considered more than acquaintance, not any more though. So Diana had to watch helplessly as someone she still cared about drowned their sorrows in a very foolish and reckless manner.

"Alright. Hmm ..." Jake pretended to give it some thought. Cassie nudged him in the ribs, prompting him to continue.

"We all know who your first was." He arrogantly motioned to himself, with a wink. "Who was the other."

Faye, Diana and Melissa all simultaneously paled at the question.

"That's rude Jake. We don't need to get that personal." Melissa tried.

"Isn't that the whole point of truth or dare." Adam interjected, looking slightly interested in what Faye's answer would be.

"And because of our spell there's no lying." Cassie happily added.

Jake and Cassie both had shit eating grins on. Melissa got the feeling they had spoken about this before, though she couldn't understand why. Adam had leaned forward slightly, looking expectantly at Faye. Faye however was looking very uneasy. Her and Diana were looking at each other, both looking unhappy.

Truth or dare had seemed like such a good idea. That was several drinks ago though. Now Faye slightly regretted it. She especially regretted the suggestion they do a spell to ensure everyone had to tell the truth and could not back out of a dare. She though it would make things more interesting. This certainly would be interesting.

Faye finished her drink, and shifted so she was crossed legged. She figured she may as well do this properly.

"First off, smart-ass, you weren't my first." Jake's faltered, but he said nothing.

Diana shifted uncomfortably. She knew what Faye was going to say and wasn't sure how she felt about it. Diana tried to catch Faye's eye, but the girl wasn't looking at her. Inside Melissa met her gaze. Melissa's eyes were sympathetic. Diana swallowed. Of course Melissa knew. Melissa was Faye's best friend, and a lot of the time her only friend.

"Look I don't want to talk about." Faye's voice was a lot quieter this time. She had never sounded so fragile and afraid.

Adam scoffed.

"Come on Faye. Like you would let anyone else back out. Rules are rules. Spill." Adam said after a moment of silence.

Faye played a fray on her sleeve. She stayed silence, mulling over how much to say. She sighed finally deciding to get it over with.

"Diana." There was a pause.

"Told you." Cassie muttered smugly to Jake.

"What?" Adam questioned, confused.

"Uh oh." Melissa whispered.

"Hot." Jake chuckled.

Everyone spoke practically simultaneously. Diana just glanced at everyone's faces, settling on Adam's. She watched him for a moment, but he just sat still, his expression blank.

"When?" Adam finally questioned. Diana cringed at the rough quality of his voice.

"None of your business dickhead." Faye was apparently over her shy moment. Diana opened her mouth to scold Faye on her language, but closed it. It wasn't really her place.

"Shut up Faye." Adam turned to Diana, who was still looking at Faye.

"Did you cheat on me?" His voice was carefully, but everyone knew it wouldn't last.

Diana fumbled over her words, unsure what to say. They were finally starting to be friends again. This would wreck it for nothing.

"Yes." Cassie interjects when no one answers.

"Cassie!" Melissa calls out, shocked the other girl felt the need to get Diana in trouble. She thought the two were friends. Adam spun around to look at Cassie.

"How do you know?"

"Oh. Um. Actually maybe they should explain what happened first." Cassie quickly moved the heat away from herself.

Diana and Faye looked at each other for a long moment, and seemed to reach a mutual agreement. Faye started.

"So back when we all got put in the same class. Excluding princess of darkness of course." The was a vague scoffing noise from Cassie's direction.

"Diana and I met. Properly at least. This was before we all knew about each others powers. So Adam was off being an idiot all the time. Diana and I passed each other I the hallway, and when our hands touched it was like ..." Diana picked up at Faye's pause.

"Magic. We realised the other must have powers as well. We didn't talk about it, but every time I looked up I would catch Faye's eye."

"Hey! You were watching me too." Faye protested.

"Yes I was. Anyway we ended up talking figured we could try doing a spell together. However that ending up leading to-"

"Fucking." Faye finished, when Diana hesitated.

"Yes, thank you for that." Diana shot her a reproaching look, before continuing.

"No relationship. No emotions. No attachment. That was the deal. We just couldn't stay away."

"Of course Adam kept sniffing around and telling Diana I wasn't a good influence."

"Well clearly I was right." Adam muttered under his breath. Both ignored him.

"The longer it carried on the more we fought. Eventually we found out about the circle." Diana stated, looking slightly unhappy and remembering.

"So we started spending more time together as a group, and less just the two of us. They're had one final big fight-" Diana cut Faye off.

"Faye lost it and after that we stopped even talking. Shortly after Cassie arrived."

"Just using her for sex. Sound like you, Faye." Jake chuckled slightly. Faye however crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Actually I wanted Diana to break up with Adam. That's why I finished it. I wanted more. She was the one using me for sex." Faye said bitterly.

"I wasn't ready. It told you that. I was the one who wanted to try again. You just never bothered to reply." Diana had jumped up to defend herself. She didn't like that Faye would think she could use her like that. Faye stood up as well, wobbling ever so slightly from the alcohol consumption.

"What?" Faye frowned in confusion. She wasn't sure if it was the drink or conversation but it was giving her a headache.

"I wrote you a letter."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I gave it to Cassie to-" Diana stopped and looked at the blonde. Who was looking rather guilty.

"You would have broken up the circle. You said it was over with Adam, and that we're willing to do whatever. What if she had convinced you to runaway or something." Cassie shrugged.

Adam was looking conflicted about what to fell. Faye was frowning deeply, not quite understanding. Melissa was looking at the blonde in disbelief. Even Jake looked a little disappointed at the girl. Diana however looked thunderous.

"That wasn't your decision to make!" Diana was so cross it made her shake slightly.

"Where did you put it?" Diana demanded.

"Burned it." Cassie said shrugging once more.

Diana was not one to get angry easily. In fact she hardly ever did. However the fact that Cassie had not only read but not giving that letter to Faye made her furious. She had been going out of her way to completely ignore the other girl, because she thought she didn't even have the courtesy to give her an answer. Diana felt her fists clenching, and her magic clowning through her body. She would detect something unfamiliar though, something dark. It immediately scared her.

Diana spun on her heel and ran out of the house, into the ran. All the other occupants watched her go.

After a few moments Melissa stood up and nudged Faye. The girl looked at her questioningly.

"Go after her then."

"What? No. We're not-" Faye tried, but was cut off.

"Don't you want to know what the letter would have said. Besides you can't let her cry on her own." Melissa was giving her a kind smile. Faye nodded to herself and hurried after the other girl.

Melissa then took it upon herself to sort out Cassie.

"Diana?" Faye called as she ran into the rain. It was pouring and within seconds the girl was soaked through.

"Diana?" She tried again, running forward. Still she heard no reply. She had a thought and hurried towards the lake.

She continued calling out when she finally spotted her. Diana was standing on the edge of the dock, as close to the lake as she could. Faye felt cold all of a sudden. She wasn't sure what Diana was doing, but her mind jumped straight to the worst scenario and she hurried forward. She grabbed Diana's arm and pulled her back, manoeuvring so she was between Diana and the water.

"Don't kill yourself."

"What?"

"I know things have been rough lately. But don't be stupid." Faye had a very determined look on her face. Which faltered when Diana began laughing.

"It's not funny. You may be a pain I the ass, but I don't want you dead. Hey! Stop laughing." Diana struggled to stop herself.

"I'm sorry. I just- I wasn't going to kill myself, Faye." Diana had to shout a little to be heard over the rain.

"Oh." Faye shifted slightly, feeling a bit silly.

"I'm glad you felt the need to save me though." Faye pouted, choosing to ignore that.

"Why are you out here then?"

"I needed to get away. I felt-" Diana shuddered and it wasn't because of the cold rain. "It doesn't matter. Whatever it was its gone."

There was a pause as they both just looked at each other. They hadn't really spoken in so long. They did everything to try and stay as far away as possible. To make sure their eyes didn't meet, since they wouldn't be able to tear their eyes away. Always made excuses to ensure they were never left alone. They had forgotten how easy it was to get lost in the others eyes. Or how nice the others company felt. Even if they were standing in the middle of a huge thunderstorm.

"I was so angry at you." Diana admits. Her voice is quite now, and Faye probably wouldn't have heard her if she wasn't standing so close. Faye remained silent.

"I figured you not mentioning it was your response." Diana smiled sadly.

"What was I suppose to respond to?" Faye spoke carefully. She hated being vulnerable. Putting her heart the line. She had done it before only for it to be smashed into pieces. So she usually protected it behind the walls she spent years developing.

Diana looked at her but didn't speak. She reached out so she held both Faye's hands in her own. For a second Faye looked like she was going to pull away, but when she saw the equally vulnerable look in Diana's eyes she didn't. Diana looked down at their joined hands. Rain was bouncing off them, and even though they were both drenched she could still make out the contrast between their skin tones. Diana looked back up at Faye and took a deep breath.

"I love you. I did back them, I was just scared. Now I'm just brave enough to tell you. You're the only person I've ever really been in love with." Faye's eyes widened.

"I don't mind if you don't feel the same anymore. I kind of expected it, I guess. I mean we made a mess of this to start with. You can't always just start over." Diana still had the sad smile, when she released Faye's hands.

"We should probably go inside." Diana started to move away, but turned back when she noticed the other girl didn't follow. "You'll catch a cold."

Faye didn't reply. She was just standing there.

"Faye, come on. What are you doing?" Diana tried to pull Faye by the hand. This seems to snap her out of her trance.

"You don't want Adam?" Faye finally spoke. Diana's eyebrows drew together, and she tilted her head.

"We broke up. I just told you I don't love him, I love-"

"You won't go back to him?"

"No. I don't want-"

This time Diana wasn't cute off by Faye's words, but instead by her lips. Faye had grabbed the back of Diana's neck and pulled them together. Diana wasted no time in returning the kiss. Faye pulled away after a few moments. Diana tried to close the distance again but Faye held her away.

"I love you too. And I swear if you ever pick Adam over me again. That's it." Diana nodded.

"I can't do it again." Faye finished In a softer voice. Diana smiled reaching out to stroke Faye's cheek, clearing some of the water away.

"No more affairs. Or seeking around. Just us." Faye nodded in agreement, and closed the distance between them once more.

Not long after Melissa found them like that, both soaked to the bone. She was planning on forcing them back inside but when she saw how wrapped up in each other they were she decided she didn't want to interrupt. Instead she went back to tell the others they should probably move onto a different game.

That was probably enough Truth or Dare for now.


End file.
